


Cookie Decorating

by pillowcreek



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [9]
Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: Wel and Etta invite Kate over to help decorate some gingerbread men.





	Cookie Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Wel = the Welcome Brigade

The apartment buzzer went off around one. 

“I got it!” Etta yelled. 

“Etta, chill, geez,” Wel muttered, stepping out of her way as she sprinted for the door. 

“I’m sorry Wel, I’m just so excited! Kate said she’d come by to help us decorate the cookies and-“ 

“You haven’t seen your new girlfriend in nearly 24 hours, I know.” 

“You make me sound so clingy.” 

“You _are_ clingy. You two have spent every day together for the past week and a half. Why can’t you ever hang out at her place?” Wel said, putting the fresh cookies out to cool on the racks. 

“We do,” Etta said, confused. “We’re over there just as much as we’re over here.” 

Wel pinched the bridge of her nose. “Oh my god, you’re the clingiest couple ever.” 

The buzzer went off insistently and Etta charged off to let Kate in. When the other girl got to their apartment, Etta immediately latched herself to her arm. Kate kissed her forehead and Wel fake gagged. Etta glared at her and she smirked. 

“You’re terrible,” Etta said, leading Kate over to the table covered in icing and cookies. 

“You two are the ones who can barely keep your hands off each other,” Wel said. 

“Yes, but we’re cute. You just sounded like a cat trying to hack up a hairball.” 

Wel rolled her eyes but it was hard to argue with that logic. Etta and Kate really were ridiculously cute. 

She thought about it all afternoon as they decorated cookies, watching the two girls move around each other like they instinctively knew where the other was going, smiling at each other like all their dreams had suddenly come true. 

It was nauseatingly sweet. 

“Etta, what the hell are you writing on that cookie?” Kate asked. 

Etta looked up and grinned. “I’m making us!” 

“Uh…” 

Wel leaned over to get a look at the cookie that Etta was decorating and understood why Kate was speechless. Etta had given the gingerbread man an angry face and was writing DEATH on its chest. 

“Never mind about you two being a cute couple…” Wel muttered. Kate continued to look vaguely horrified. 

Etta’s eyes widened with realization. “Oh! No! This cookie isn’t us. I meant I’m making our friends. Those two are us,” she said, pointing to two gingerbread cookies whose hands were touching and had both been decorated to have huge smiles on their faces. 

Kate smiled. “Aw. We’re cute.” 

Etta pointed the icing tube at her. “We’re adorable as fuck and don’t you forget it.” 

“Who’s that then?” 

“This is Nora.” 

“Makes sense,” Kate and Wel said at the same time. 

“Where am I?” Wel asked. 

Etta pointed at a cookie that seemed to be smirking. Wel smirked. “Perfect.” 

“Who are the others?” Kate asked. 

Etta pointed at a cookie that had a meticulously iced flower crown on. “Bertie.” 

“Duh,” Wel said as Kate cooed over it. 

“That’s so good, Etta! Wow!” 

She pointed at a scowling cookie. “Roger.” 

“Also duh,” Wel said. 

Kate pulled out her phone. “I’m sending that to him.” 

“Send Bertie his too!” Etta said. 

“You know that we have to eat these, right?” Wel said. 

Etta looked horrified. “Oh my gosh. I completely forgot about that.” 

“You’ll have to eat yourself. Self cannibalism.” 

“Nah, I’ll eat her. I’m really good at it.” 

“Kate!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @pillowcreeks


End file.
